Titans West Musaical?
by Chocohip2000
Summary: Everyone breaks out into song and everything goes unquestioned. FUNNY songs from Avenue Q and many other musicals that made you laugh! Some by the author too! M for safety of mentions and some language I guess. If you review, you get to request a song!
1. PERVS YOU ALL!

PERVS YOU ALL!

Summary: One day, while Adriane is surfing the world wide web, Lightning has a few things to say.

* * *

ha ha i got this from Avenue Q! I might even do "If you were gay!"

* * *

Adriane sat down in front of his faithful tangerine iMac with a mug of cocoa. She logged on to her setting and sighed happily. 

"The internet is really, really great!" She said to herself

Lightning ran in. "For porn" he cried out. Adriane ignored him.

"I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait!" She sang

"For porn!" Lightning screamed

"Huh? There's always some new site!" She sang louder.

"For porn!"

"I browse all day and night!"

"For porn!"

"It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light...!"

"FOR PORN!"

"LIGHTNING!" Adriane screamed, standing up out of her chair.

"The internet is for porn." Lightning grabbed a top hat and cane and started dancing

"LIGHTNING!"

"The internet is for porn!" He did a ballet move and grabbed Adriane as a forced dancing partner, a rose in his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Adriane shrieked, as Lightning did that weird tango move with her.

"Why you think the net was born? PORN! PORN! PORN!" Lightning did a spilt

"LIIIGHT--NIING!" Adriane cried out, pushing him away.

"Oh, hi Adriane! What's going on!"

"You are ruining my song." Adriane huffed

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Well if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?" She got back in her chair

"Me no talkie"

"Good" Adriane sighed with relief. "I'm glad we have this new technology"

Lightning tried not to say anything, but he ended up squeaking "For porn."

"Which gives us untold opportunity…"

"For por—oops, sorry!" Lightning shut up as Adriane gave him a death glare."

Right from you own desktop…"

"For ---!"

"You can research browse and shop…. Until you've had enough and your ready to stop!'

"FOR PORN!" Lightning burst out.

"LIGHTNING!"

"The internet is for porn!" He grabbed his top hat and cane once a again.

"Noooo!" Adriane threw herself to the ground and pounded her fists and kicked the ground.

"The internet if for porn!" Lightning did a few ballet steps.

"LIGHTNING!"

"I'm up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!"

"That's gross you're a pervert." Adriane said like a snob

"Ah, sticks and stones, Adriane."

"NO really, you're a pervert" She defended her opinion.

"Normal people DON'T sit at home and look at porn on the internet!"

"Ohhhh?" Lightning smirked and gave her bedroom eyes.

"What!" Adriane furrowed her eye brows

"You have no idea." Lightning smiled "Ready normal people?"

"READY!" Lukane, Hot Spot and Thunder slid in the room, all wearing top hats and holding canes.

"Let me hear it!" Lightning rang out "OHHHH….!"

"THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!"

"Sorry, Adriane." Thunder muttered

"THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!"

"I masturbate!" Lukane shouted.

"All these guys unzip their flies! For porn, porn, porn!" And disco ball lit up the room.

"THE INTERNET IS NOT FOR PORN!"

"PORN, PORN, P---!"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Adriane shrieked. They all stopped "Now, I know for a fact that you, Lukane, check your portfolio and friends on MySpace™."

"…That's correct."

"And Hot Spot, you buy things on Sandilo, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay"

"Yes I do!"

"And Thunder, you sent me that sweet online birthday card…."

"True!"

"Oh, but Kate…" Lightning smirked. "What you think he do . . .after? Hmm?"

"…EEEWWWWW!" Adriane shrieked, disgusted.

"The internet is for porn!" They all rang out, beginning to dance again.

"Gross!" Adriane screamed

"The internet is for porn!" They swung their canes.

"I HATE porn!" Adriane declared

"Grab your dick and double click….!"

"I HATE YOU MEN!

"For porn, porn, porn!" Lightning sang, a spotlight shining on him

The boys began to harmonize. "Porn, porn, porn, porn…!"

"I'm leaving!" Adriane screamed stomping out.

"Porn, porn, porn, pornporn, porn, porn, porn!"

"I HATE THE INTERNET!" Adriane screamed from her room.

"Porn, porn, porn, porn!'

"The internet is for….Lightning sang, playing a gutair.

"The internet is for…" They harmonized like the Beach Boys.

"The internet is for PORN!" They cried out.

"YEAH!" Lightning slammed down the gutair like one of the KISS guys and the audience roared.

* * *

All of the cools kids review. 


	2. If you were gay

Disclaimer:… whatever just READ! (BTW, In my fanfiction, Thunder likes theater, but he is NOT gay."

This chapter is dedicated to Marian Bloodmoon and all of her friends because she likes these two a lot.:)

* * *

Thunder walked in to the empty living area and grinned. He stalked to the book shelve and took down a pink book with a glittery title. He sat down on the couch and flipped through the pages.

"Aah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s."!" He sighed happily. "No roommates or brother to bother me! How could it get any better than this?"

Lightning waltzed in. "Oh, hi Thunder!"

Thunder shut the book. "Hi Lightning." He muttered.Lightning took a soda from the refridgator.

"Hey Thunder, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning." He opened the can, and took a sip. "This guy was smiling at me and talking to me."

"That's very interesting." Thunder said bluntly and Lightning continued to chug.  
Lightning finished his soda, crushed it on his head, and tossed it in the trash can, missing.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!"

Thunder paused then coughed, flustered. "Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care!" Thunder put on a huge, fake smile. "What did you have for lunch today?"

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Thunder…"

Thunder's face got went red with anger. "I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read!" He opened the book and began reading again.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Thunder." He said, staring at the book cover. "I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it, Lightning!" Thunder snapped. "This conversation is over!"

"Yeah, but..."

"OV! ER!" Thunder's cry was followed by a long silence.

In this silence, Lightning stuck his finger in his ear, took it out, looked at the ear wax, sniffed it and then flicked it away.

"Well, okay," Lightning shrugged "But just so you know…" He grabbed his trusty top hat and cane and began to dance.

"IF YOU WERE GAYTHAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY." He did a split.

"BECAUSE YOU SEE,IF IT WERE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)"

"Lightning, please! I am trying to read..." Thunder looked back at his book, then back at Lightning that was staring at him. "WHAT?"

"IF YOU WERE QUEER…" Lightning began to do a few jazz moves."LIGHTNING!"

"I'D STILL BE HERE…."

"LIGHTNING! I'm trying to read this book!"

"YEAR AFTER YEAR…"

"COME ON!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BROTHER DEAR! " Lightning hugged Thunder

"Argh!" Thunder pushed him away.

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU…"

"What?"

"WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO!"

"I would?" Thunder huffed.

"IF I TOLD YOU TODAY, "HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)" He grabbed a pretty girl and held her as she smiled.

"RRRRrrrr…" Thunder growled.

"I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU."

"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey..." Thunder muttered.

"SO WHAT SHOULD ITMATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?"

"LIGHTNING THAT IS GROSS!"

"No it's not! IF YOU WERE GAY I'D SHOUT HOORAY!" Lightning did a ballet leap.

"I am not listening!" Thunder covered his ears.

"AND HERE I'D STAY…." Lightning sang

"La la la la la!" Thunder shouted

"BUT I WOULDN'T GETIN YOUR WAY."

"Aaaah!"

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Thunder screamed.

"If you were gay." Lightning bowed to the audience as they threw roses and teddy bears to him.

"Argh!" Thunder screamed as Adriane and Lukane walked in. Both realizing this, the brothers froze, and a rose fell out of Lightning's hair.

"PFFT! Twins." Adriane stuck her nose in the air and walked to her room snobbishly with Lukane.

* * *

All of the cool kids review and leave nice comments. And people that leave flames will be thrown in them! 


	3. I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to try.

Adriane, Hot Spot, Sandilo, Thunder, Lukane, and Terra were all sitting in the living area, bored to tears. But then… HARK! What's this? Lightning slides in and begins singing….

"I'm not wearing underwear today,  
No I'm not wearing underwear today  
Not that you probably care  
Much about my underwear  
Still none the less I gotta say  
That I'm not wearing underwear todaaaaaaaaaaayyy."

Everyone but Adriane began applauding.

"GET A JOB!" Adriane yelled at him.

"THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU…. Honey?" Lightning smiled nervously before Adriane attacked him.

Flames are used to cook my breakfast so keep your MOUTH SHUT BITCHES!


	4. Whatever!

This is for all of those troops in Iraq or anywhere else and their families that read my fanfiction stories. This is to help pass the time over wherever you all are. :D I wish you back home safely.

* * *

Adriane sat in the kitchen, eating a bowl of ramen, minding her own business. When suddenly lightning and Thunder, wearing big ol' sunglasses, barged in and went up to Adriane and stared at her. 

"…What?" Adriane asked.

"WHATEVER!" Lightning yells out and Thunder and Lightning both start jumping around, head banging.

The two stopped. "I went down to the beach and saw Terra

She was all like-!"

"Eeeeh" Thunder mocked the girl Lightning was talking about.

"…and I was like "Whatever"!"

Lightning and Thunder began to head bang again and they stopped.

"This chick comes up to me she's all like

Like-!"

Thunder goes over to Adriane, grabbed the corners of her mouth the words "Hey aren't you that dude…?"

"I'm like "Whatever"!" The two suddenly started head banging with air guitars and after seconds they stop.

"So later I'm at the pool hall this girl comes up

She's like-!"

"Awww" Thunder copied.

"…and I'm like "Whatever!"

"Cos this is my United States of Whatever!" Thunder rang out

"And this is my United States of Whatever!" Lightning followed and the two began head banging.

"And this is my United States of Whatever!" The two sang together and stop.

"It's 3 a.m. I'm round the corner wearing my leather

This dude comes up like-!"

"Hey punk"

"I'm like "Whatever!"

"Then I'm throwing dice in the alley Officer Leeroy comes up

Like-!"

"Hey I thought I told you not to..."

"Yeah whatever!"

Then up comes Zafron I'm like "Hey Zafron!"" He's like-!"

"What's up!"

"I'm like "It's cool"!" The two paused as Adriane stared at them. And they started up again.

"Cos this is my United States of Whatever!" Thunder screamed out.

"And this is my United States of Whatever!" Lightning yelled and the two fainted from exhaustion.

"Nice job. I really liked the part where Thunder made me lip sync." Adriane said sarcasticly.

"WHATEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!" The two yelled out on the ground before passing out. Adriane grabbed a marker and drew glasses, a beard, sideburns, buck teeth, bushy eye brows and freckles on the faces of both of them and walked away.

* * *

THE END! 

Cool kids review. And to the flamers... WHATEVER!


	5. Men in Tights

"Okay…" Adriane flipped through the Teen-Seen Magazine. "Which male Titan is hotter?"

"I like Beast Boy." Terra pointed to his picture.

"…Why did I as-? Hey… I just noticed something…" Adriane stared at the picture of Aqualad.

"What?" Terra continued to drool at the picture of Aqualad.

"ALL OF THE TITANS HAVE TIGHTS!" Adriane shouted. Just then, the lights of the tower living room dimmed and then music began to play as ALL of the male titans featured in the magazine slid out... AND BEGAN TO SING.

"We're men, we're men in tights.  
We roam around the town looking for fights.  
We're men, we're men in tights." Jericho and Beast Boy grabbed Adriane and Terra and tried to tango with them. Adriane pushed Jericho away, but Terra kept on tangoing with Beast Boy.

"We kick the butts of no good doers, that's right!  
We may look like sissies…" All of them posed like Miss America "…but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!  
We're men, we're men in tights!  
Always on guard defending the people's RIIIIIGGGHHHTTTTTTTTTSSS!"

"LAAAAA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA...!" Then suddenly they all paused signing started doing the can-can, Adriane and Terra's jaws on the floor.

"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights!" Robin sang while doing ballet. He leaped ever so gracefully and landed suddenlt wearing a tutu.

"Yes!" Aqualad sang in a gay voice, with flowers in his hair.

"We roam around the town looking for fights.  
We're men, we're men in tights.  
We kick the butts of no do gooders, that's right!  
We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights.  
We're men, we're men in tights…"

"TIGHT Tights!" Speedy sang out loud and did some break dance moves.

"Always on guard defending the people's rights.  
When you're in a fix just call for the men in TIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!"

"WE'RE BUTCH!" Cyborg sang like an opera singer and he bowed with the other guys.

Terra and Adriane looked at each other then both applauded for the chorus of men in tights.

"Just one problem." Terra corrected. "Cyborg doesn't wear tights. He's kind of naked…"

"… And Thunder and Lightning wear kilt… things." Adriane pointed to Thunder and Lightning's exposed knees.

"SHUT." Thunder ordered.

"UP." Lightning included.

THE END.

Flamers will be forced into a pair of tights that are so small and tight, they will suffocate you.


End file.
